Having To Choose
by CatherineChandler38
Summary: When Lana is set to marry Lex a day before. Lana discovers the truth about her baby and calls off the wedding. When she tells Clark what has happened they plan to leave Smallville, will Clark do everything he can to keep Lana out of harms way or will Lex catch up and kill them both.
1. Chapter 1

**Discovering The Truth**

**By: Catherine Jarvis **

**Full Summary: When Lana is set to marry Lex a day before. Lana discovers the truth about her baby and calls off the wedding. When she tells Clark what has happened they plan to leave Smallville, will Clark do everything he can to keep Lana out of harms way or will Lex catch up and kill them both. **

**Chapter 1 **

**The Truth **

As I just sat there and stared at that plus sign on that pregnancy test. This was going to complicate my choice on marrying Lex. So before I knew it I said said yes and the wedding got really fast quick. He was rushing the wedding fast enough I could not, breathe. Lex wanted the best for baby I had not even had one ultrasound yet and I am not for sure how far long I am even. But we will find out very soon.

**Six Weeks Later...**

As I sat there with Lex in the doctors' office waiting for my name to be called. I was nervous, but I knew that everything would be okay. Lex would take care of me and are baby. We sat there for two hours and my name was called. The nurse took my weight and placed me in an exam room with and ultrasound machine and all of the equipment that was needed. When the doctor came in he asked a few questions and took an ultrasound to confirm it and to see how far long I was in the pregnancy.

Before, my eyes and sure enough the baby was not Lex. I was three months long and me and Lex had been together for two months. I had hurt Clark and now I just hope he will take me back, after all that I have done to him. But first, I had to get away from Lex to go see him and tell him about the baby. But when I do, we will have to leave, go on the run from Lex. Maybe even get married before he can play the game of catch up. After dinner I went to the bedroom and packed a overnight bag and Lex caught me leaving.

"were are you headed this time of night"

"Chole texted me she sounded upset so we are going to have a girls night to night"

"Okay just let me know when you get there please"

"Yeah I will"

"love you Lana"

"you to Lex"

I hurried to my car and left before he could catch on to the lie I just told him, because this would be last time I would set eyes on the Luthor home in Smallville. It was a full hour of diving to the Kent farm, as I pulled into the driveway my heart sank. Then, thought to myself here I ago and placed my hand on my stomach and said lets go me daddy.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this chapter the next one will be longer for sure...**


	2. Leaving Smallviille

**Chapter 2**

**Leaving Smallville**

I stepped up on the poarch and went to knock and Mrs. Kent answered before I could. I asked for Clark and she said he was up in his room and that I could go on up. I went up the stairs and he was sitting on his bed looking at something, but quickly put it back up when I said his name.

"Lana, here have a seat on the bed"

"thanks I came to tell you something"

"Lana don't if you love Lex marry him I am not going to stand in your way at all I promise"

"I'm not marrying him"

"what made you change your mind"

"I went the doctor today"

"are you sick"

"no"

"then what Lana"

"I have a gift for you" I pulled a card from my bag.

"what is this"

"open it" He opened it slowly as he sat down on the bed next to me.

"your pregnant Lana, I don't see how this has to do with me.

"your the father not Lex I am three months me and Lex have been together for two Clark"

"Lana I am going to say this much, I will protect you but we are going to have to leave Smallville with all of my enemys and Lex is going to be made when he finds out you would be in danger all the time"

"If that is what we need to do to be together we will leave in the morning after breakfast Lex thinks I am at Chole's for the night"

"that bys us some time, not long but enough we need to tell mom what is going on"

"lets do it now Clark she has to know" we went down the stairs and clark had his arm around me.

"did I miss something Clark"

" I know this is werid but um Clark and I have something we need to say.

"well say it guys"

"i'm pregnant and Clark is the father"

"oh my god congradulations I don't know what to say I am so happy for you"

"mom but me and Lana need to leave town Lex told her that he would kill her if she didn't marry him"

"I will pack you guys some food for the road and give you some cash for fuel in the car take mine please"

"thanks mom"

"stay save please"

"hold on you need blankets"

She ran to the closet and pulled some jackets and blankets for us to take. We said, are good byes and head to the car in a hurry. We had crossed the state line by the crack of dawn and were on are way to safety at last for the baby's sake. When Clark pulled over to get gas I crawled into the back seat and fell asleep, I had not slept much in the past week so it was good I some rest at last. The next two days we passed state lines every few hours. We finally, reached a small town that I didn't want to leave it was perfect to settle down it and raise a family for once. The town name was Seneca Falls and it has lakes and beautiful places that I loved to see. Clark stopped the car once again to get gas and I stopped him for a second.

"something wrong Lana"

"I just wanted to thank you"

"for what"

"this baby and everything I have always dreamed of" he reached over and kissed me but had to pump gas.

"you better hurry"

"I will Lana, is there a anything you want"

"a think of milk and donuts"

"sure I will be right back" He kissed me once again and pumped gas and went in to pay for it.

He returned with the things I asked for and I bit into one of the donuts and it was what I wanted for weeks now. Clark and I shared those and the milk that I asked for. We pulled into the hotel and checked into a room with are stuff. I headed straight for the shower that is the only thing I cared about at that point. But now my life it perfect, I am with me man that make me smile and never makes me cry.

* * *

**There will be more I just do not know when...**


	3. The Ring

**Chapter 3 **

**The Ring**

I was just opening my eyes to find a empty hotel suite. I looked for Clark but he was no were to be found in the hotel room. So I went to the bedroom part and got dressed into some clean clothes. Then, went out to get a cereal bar. I was going to head to the store once Clark showed back up from were ever he went. I went back to the bedroom and layed across the bed to read a book. It was two hours later when Clark came threw the bedroom with a bag from a jewerly store down the road.

"whats in the bag"

"nothing"

"I think it is an engagment ring"

"okay I will tell you come here"

"Lana will you marry me"

"yes yes of coarse i'll marry you"

"yeah"

"I love you and are baby"

"I guess there is going to be a wedding in Seneca Falls"

"I love you Clark"

"I Love you more Lana"

"I can agree with that"

"Mrs. Kent"

"your my past, my present, and My future and always will be now and if you leave me I will kill you"

"I will never leave you Lana never or are son"

"son what makes you think that"

"I don't know it is what I pictured when my dad died"

"so you had someone to take the Johnathon name I can picture another Kent taking that name on for sure"

Clark then, kiss me and I knew that we would be together now forever. Later that day I went to the store and got stuff that would fit in are little frige that was in are hotel suite. I got soda, milk, and stuff for snacks seens we were eating out right now until we find a house her is Seneca Falls. This was a nice town to be in and on the way out of the store I bumped into someone that was really nice to me and even introduced herself as Nicole Perryman and she offered me a job. The job was a photograhers job at her own studio, and she thought I would be worthy of the job and I start Monday and I can not wait to tell Clark. I went to my car and loaded it with the food and juice I had gotten to drink on the way back to the hotel. I arrived at the hotel suite thirty minutes later and I had my hands full so I kicked at the door to get Clark's attention he hurried to open it.

"oh Lana let me help you"

"thanks and I have news"

"what is that"

"I was offered a job coming out of the store"

"as what"

"a photographer"

"I would love to here this story"

"I wasn't paying attention to were I was going on my way out and I bumped into this girl and my cart to tipped and my bags fell out she introduced herself as Nicole Perryman she owns her own studio about to blocks way I start Money"

"that is great and I may have found us a cute little house about two minutes away from here"

"I just want a house, if I have to live here much longer I am going to scream"

"I am doing my best Lana"

"I know you are and it is not your fault you if didn't have so many people that would hurt the baby in Smallville we could still be there"

"and I am sorry for that"

"it is not your fault Clark"

"I feel like it is"

"hey no isn't"

"Lana I am so sorry"

I went around the small set of cabinets in the hotel room to give him a hug and use the baby to com him down.

"look at me it is not your fault these people were crimals that you saved people from and now you have something good to look forward to me and the baby"

"I love you so much Lana"

"I know you do and I love you to"

I finally comed him down and started to make something for lunch the best I could.

* * *

** What do you guys think of this chapter leave me a review to tell me what you think...**


End file.
